Total Sonic Island
by Jeff Hedgehog
Summary: This is a long version of Total sonic Island, My version it has fortytwo contestants no multiple elimination and aftermaths every nine chapters so who will win who will lose and will Chris ever tell them how much the cash prize is before the end find out this and more on TOTAL SONIC ISLAND
1. Meet the Cast

Chapter 1: meet the cast

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Total Drama Island.**

* * *

"Welcome to Total Sonic Island, I'm Chris McLean," Chris said. "This is our first season, and guess what. We got forty-two contestants for it. Only a couple of them knew exactly what would happen but signed up anyways." "Also their going to jump out a plane and hopefully land on land. Hehe." Chris said.

"Here they are now, we're just going straight through here no talking any who the contestants are, Miles 'Tails' Prower, Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Silver the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog, Tikal the Echidna, Shade the Echidna, Imperator IX, Emerl the Gizoid, Chris Thorndyke, Big the Cat, bean the Duck, Nack the weasel [A.K.A. Fang the Sniper], Blackdoom, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Eggman, Eggman Nega, Blaze the Cat, Chaos, Cream the Rabbit, Charmy the Bee, Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, Scourge the Hedgehog, Mephiles the Dark, Manic the Hedgehog, Sonia the Hedgehog, Cosmo the Seedarian, Metal Sonic, Jet the Hawk, Storm the Albatross, Tailsdoll, Sally Acorn, Silver Sonic, Wave the Swallow, Ray the Flyingsquirrel, Marine the Racoon, Chip, Mighty the Armadillo, and Mina Mongoose." Said Chris.

"Hey campers, welcome to Total Sonic Island, I'm your host Chris McLean. When I call your name come stand to my left, Tails, Fang, Emerl, Mina, Scourge, Cosmo, Tailsdoll, Chaos, Shade, Silver, Knuckles, Blackdoom, Bean, Cream, Omega, Jet, Marine, Chip, Manic, Mighty, and Imperator IX." Said Chris. "Your team will be called the Aerodynamic Eagles, the rest of you are on the other team the Speedshoes."

"Wait, Sonic says, all of the good teammates are on the the other team, thats not fair!" " ALL IS NOT FAIR. DOES NOT COMPUTE. POWER LEVELS FOR AERODYNAMIC EAGLES IS HIGHER THAN SPEEDSHOES. DOES NOT COMPUTE." Omega said.

"Anyway, continues Chris, this is where you will share your personal thoughts so far in the conffession can."

* * *

Tails' POV:

_"This place is the worst place I've been so far, and the Eggcarrier was horrible."_

_Sonic's POV:_

_"I've seen worse places, like the Eggcarrier."_

_Eggman's POV:_

_"Why does everyone that sees my floating masterpiece think it's bad this place is worse."_

* * *

"And this is the last place you need to know where it is, this is where if your team loses you will cast a vote for someone and whoever doesn't get a marshmallow will go home never to come back, EVER." Chris says, " any questions."

"No ok your first challenge begins in an hour so go get ready."


	2. Emerald Hunt

Chapter 2: Emerald Hunt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or Total Drama Island.**

**Claimer: I own the challenge.**

* * *

"Last time on Total Sonic Island, we met our forty-two contestants and gave the a tour of our crumby little summer camp." Chris says. "And now it's time for our first challenge, who will win, who will lose, and who will get shocked. All this answered and more on Total Sonic Island."

"Oh Sonikku." Amy calls. "Awe jeese." Sonic says. "Sonic, hide in hide in the confession can QUICK." Ray yells. "Good idea Ray." Sonic says. "Hey Amy Sonic is in the confessional." Ray yells to Amy.

* * *

_Sonic's POV:_

_" Be very quiet, I think Amy is outside."_

_Amy's POV:_

_"I will get my Sonikku."_

_Ray's POV:_

_"That's right I just set up Sonic."_

_Bean's POV:_

_Bean just sits there completely oblivious to the camera._

* * *

In the other cabin.

"I call top bunk." Tails calls. "So what do you guys think the challenge is?" Asked Knuckles. "Well my Chaos Emerald tracker is going nuts." Tails said. "I can sense the Emeralds too." Chaos added. "If it's a challenge involving the Emeralds, someone go with Chaos." Fang said.

* * *

_Emerl POV:_

_"Doesn't anyone remember that I can ABSORB the Emeralds."_

_Mina's POV:_

_"I think I'll go with Emerl for the challenge."_

_Jet's POV:_

_"We're doomed."_

* * *

"All right campers get out here, challenge time." Yells Chris. "I'll let Chef Hatchet explain the challenge." "All right maggots," yelled Chef, "The challenge is simple, go look around for the Chaos Emeralds." "Ok, simple enough." Charmy puts in. "Oh yeah, we also hid DUMMY emeralds, if you bring one you get shocked, literally." Chris adds. "Also we hid the Sol Emeralds around camp, you bring one your team wins, instantly." Chris adds again . "For the Chaos Emeralds you must bring the most. GO!" Chris yells.

* * *

_Chaos' POV:_

_"My team was right about the challenge we gonna win."_

_Tailsdoll's POV:_

_"I'm not even gonna help."_

* * *

"Omega, how much farther is the emerald." Jet asks. "TARGET ONE POINT SIX MILES AWAY." Omega states.

1.6 miles later.

"Is it real?" Jet asks. "SCANNING SCA-, TARGET LOST, BLUE BLUR DETECTED, ANALASIS COMPLETE EMERALD FAKE." Omega states. "Thank you Sonic." Jet says relived.

"What do you mean it's a fake." Sonic yells. "Chef shock him." Chris says. Tails and Cosmo walking up the cliff for an emerald. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH." "I think someone got shocked." Tails says. "But look there's the Emerald."

"Hey a Sol Emerald." Blaze says.

Back at camp. "Chris, I have a Sol Emeralds." Blaze says. The Speedshoes soon return closely followed by the Eagles. "We have the Chaos Emeralds." Chaos yells. "Well one is in me, six are in Chaos." Emerl states. "Well Blaze already had a Sol Emeralds, soo you lose." Chris says.

* * *

_Tails' POV:_

_"I'm voting for Tailsdoll, he didn't even help!"_

_Chaos' POV:_

_"One word, Tailsdoll."_

* * *

At the campfire. "First elimination of the season only lost by a split seconds." Chris says. "If you don't get a marshmallow your out of here and can NEVER comeback." Chris states. "The first marshmallow goes to...Chaos." "Sweet." Chaos says. "Tails, and Emerl, you are also safe." "Yeah!" Tails exclaims. "Cosmo, IX, and Mighty." "Wicked." Mighty says. "Scourge, Mina, Shade, Knuckles, and Silver." "All right."Silver yells. "Blackdoom, Bean, Cream, Omega, Jet, Marine, and Chip." "Chocolate!" Chip says. "One marshmallow left, and it goes to...Manic." "Phew." Manic says relieved. "Tailsdoll, time for you to walk the dock of shame."

* * *

_Tailsdoll's last POV:_

_"fORGET YOU ALL!"_

* * *

"Well one down forty-one to go." "We'll see you next time on Total Sonic Island."

* * *

**Authors note: please review the story pick people you want gone thank you.**


	3. Go-Karts

Disclaimer:** I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or Total Drama Island or the Mario Kart 7 track ****_Daisy Hills._**

* * *

"Last time on Total Sonic Island," Chris says. "Our forty-two contestants went on a hunt for the Chaos/Sol Emeralds, Sonic got shocked, and in the end Blaze found the Sol Emeralds wining it for her team and Tailsdoll went home. So who will win, who will lose, and who will crash? Find this out and more on this episode of Total Sonic Island."

* * *

_Imperator IX's POV:_

_"Great we lost the last challenge, how embarrassing."_

_Manic's POV:_

_"We'll be lucky if the challenge involves go-karts this time."_

_Big's POV:_

_"We won!"_

* * *

"All right campers get up." Chris says. ... "Breakfast." Just then everyone runs to the mess hall. "This stuff is terrible." Chris T. says plainly.

* * *

_Chef's POV:_

_"Can't go one day without my cooking getting criticized, well I'll get them back at dinner."_

* * *

Chris walks in holding a steering wheel. "Hey campers can you guess what todays challenge is?" Chris asks. "If it has something to do with go-karts count me in." Manic states. "Hey Manic, you're right." Chris M. says. "Your challenge is to geta go-kart and race around the track we-uh borrowed called Daisy Hills, we borrowed it from Mario. Now normally it's hard to get knocked out of the race so" "Wait, you never said anything about getting knocked out of the race." Storm interrupts. "Oh yeah, you figure it out later, any who to win you have to be the first one around the track three times or be the last kart on the track, each team has four karts and you have to upgrade them you will definantly need a hang glider upgrade, and GO." Chris M. yells.

Speedshoes cam.

"So how we gonna upgrade these things?" Vector asks. "Well we have to geniuses." Eggman states. "Then tell us what you need." Shadow says.

* * *

_Shadow's POV:_

_"We're doomed if we let the Eggmen upgrade these things."_

* * *

Aerodynamic Eagles cam.

"Shade could you hand me that screwdriver?" Chaos asks. "Sure." Shade replies. "Mighty the hang gliders on securely?" Emerl asks. "As secure as a vault." Mighty replies. "Fang could you help us by sabotaging the enemies hang gliders?" Blackdoom asks. "I've been waiting to do something like this!" Fang happily replies. Fang runs toward the speedshoes han gliders and puts holes in them. "Marine could you help me put the cannons on?" Tails asks. "Finally something to do." Marine says. "Omega how much do the karts weigh?" Scourge asks. "KARTS WEIGH TWO POINT FIVE THREE POUNDS." Omega states.

* * *

_Silver's POV:_

_"How do they weigh that little, their fully loaded."_

_Jet's POV:_

_"I better get to drive one."_

* * *

"Challenge time." Chris M. yells. "alright Eagles drivers step up." Manic, Jet, Emerl, and Tails step forward. "Speedshoes drivers step forward." Chris M. says. Sonic, Shadow, Chris T., and Sally step up. "All right get your go-karts to the starting line." Chris M. says.

At the starting line.

* * *

_Sonic's POV:_

_"I saw Fang by our hang gliders so I'm skeptical to use mine."_

_Shadow's POV:_

_"If Tails is in this I'm taking him out I've seen him drive a go-kart and he's good."_

* * *

"On your marks," Chris M. says. "Get set, GO" The eight drivers speed off and Sally's steering wheel locks not even five feet causing her to crash taking her out of the race. "Jet use the spike trap Chris T. is right behind you!" Emerl warns. Jet deploys the trap taking Chris T. out, but then Sonic blasts Jet with a canon taking him out.

First glider jump.

"Emerl, Shadow is taking aim at your glider." Tails warns via walkie-talkie. "To la-" Emerl tries to say before getting shot out of the sky.

"So far the only drivers left for the Eagles are Tails, and Manic, for the Speedshoes, Sonic, and Shadow." Chris M. says.

Second glider jump.

"Tails look out Sonic is taking aim." Manic warns. The walkie-talkie is dead. Manic swerves taking the hit for Tails.

* * *

_Manic's POV:_

_"Was tha ideal, no, did I just possibly save the team another elimination even though that was only the second jump,_ yes."

* * *

Final jump.

"Sonic it looks like your having trouble there, you ok?" Shadow asks. "I'm o-" Sonic tries to say but his kart explodes out of no where. "WHOAH!" Shadow says trying to avoid the shrapnel. "Tails your only shot at winning now is to use it." Chaos says. Tails pushes a button opening a hole in Shadow's glider. "What the heck!?" Shadow says before going down.

"The Aerodynamic Eagles win." Chris says. "Speedshoes, I'll see you at the campfire tonight, just don't drive into anymore holes."

* * *

_Chris T.'s POV:_

_"I can't believe I was taken out so early."_

_Tails' POV:_

_"I can't believe Manic took the hit for me."_

* * *

At the bonfire.

"first elimination of the series for you guys, so I'll explain the rules," Chris M. says. "If you don't get a marshmallow you're out of here." "Any who, the first marshmallow goes to, Ray." "Sweet." Ray says. "The next few go to Big, Amy, Sonic, and Tikal," "Yay!" Amy exclaims. "The next few go to, Rouge, the Eggmen, and Blaze." "Excellent." Eggman says. "Charmy, Vector, and Espio, you are also safe." "Yipee!" Charmy exclaims. "Mephiles, Sonia, Metal Sonic, Sally, Silver Sonic, Storm, and Wave." "Close one." Wave says' "Shadow and Chris T. one of you two will be leaving tonight and can't come back, EVER. And the person leaving tonight is Chris T."

* * *

_Chris T.'s last POV:_

_"How did I lose already?"_

* * *

"Well two down forty to go, so who will win, who will lose, and who will bite the dust next?" Chris says. "Find this out and more on the next episode of Total Sonic Island."


	4. Spyguys

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or Total Drama Island.**

**Author's note: Sorry about the mistakes in the last chapter, I will fix it when I get the chance.**

* * *

"Last time on Total Sonic Island," Chris M. says. "we had a go-kart race where Sally crashed, Chris T. got a flat, Jet got blown up just in the first lap. In the second lap Emerl got shot down. In the final lap, Manic takes a hit for Tails, Shadow mysteriously explodes, and Sonic gets a hole in his glider. Tails won it for his team and Chris T. went home. So who will win, who will lose, and who will get fooled, find this out and more on this episode of Total Sonic Island."

* * *

Tails and Emerl are sitting on the porch of their cabin working on a strange device. "Hey Tails, where is the motor?" Emerl asks. "Tails!" Emerl shouts. "Huh-oh, here, I was thinking about a new invention design." Tails says. "Hey what are you guys working on?" Tikal asks. "We know what you're doing." Emerl says. "What am I doing?" Tikal asks confused. "Your being a spy!" Tails says. "Oh." Tikal says walking back to her cabin.

"Hey Tikal, did they tell you?" Metal Sonic asks. "No." Tikal says in reply.

* * *

_Tikal's POV:_

_"How was I being a spy I just did what they asked me to do."_

_Metal Sonic's POV:_

_"I knew they wouldn't tell I just wanted to see her be yelled at."_

* * *

"Hey campers its challenge time." Chris says. "All right campers your challenge is to steal some blueprints and build the item depicted in the blueprint." "Ok where are the blueprints?" Wave asks. "They're in the other teams cabin." Chris says. "The machine will give you an advantage in the next challenge." "You mean there will be more?" Shade asks. "No, it would be for tomorrows challenge." Chris says. "Oh." Shade says. "GO!" Chris yells.

* * *

_Fang's POV:_

_"I may not have looked it on the grounds, but I have a plan."_

* * *

"All right who has a plan?" Tails asks. "You mean the master planner doesn't have a plan." Mighty says. "I have a plan." Fang says. "You and plans, I don't like that mix." Scourge says. "Anyway my plan is to make dummy blueprints and hide them in plain sight but make it easy for the other team to get." Fang says. "Anything else?" Manic adds. "Then when they leave to go show Chris the bad design, we go in and steal our blueprints, like in those spy movies." Fang finishes "Ok let's get to work." Tails says.

In the other cabin.

"Ray have you located their blueprints?" Shadow asks. "Yeah, it's on the porch." Ray says. "Now that seems sketchy." Sally says. "I already have it." Espio says. "Ok then let's get building." Eggman says.

"Let's go show Chris the finished project." Shadow says. "I'm telling you something about this seems sketchy." Sally says. "Oh shut up and let's go." Shadow commands.

"What is this?" Chris asks. "It's the Device." Shadow says. "No, you have been tricked." Chris says. "Oh-no." Shadow says with Sally glaring at him. Just then, the Eagles come running with the real device. "Hey Chris, guess what we have." Fang says. "Does it work?" Chris asks. Fang blasts Tails who vanishes on contact. "It works." Tails says becoming visible from a second shot. "The Eagles win again." Chris says.

* * *

_Sally's POV:_

_"I tell him it's sketchy but no he does it anyways, I'm voting for Shadow."_

_Shadow's POV:_

_"We wouldn't be in this if it weren't for Espio, he's out of here."_

* * *

At the bonfire.

"Well a second loss, how embarrassing." Chris says. "Well you know what happens, the first Marshmallow goes to, Ray." "Sweet." Ray says. "Sonic, Amy, Tikal, Big, and Rouge." "I knew it." Sonic says. "The Eggmen, Charmy, and Vector." "Satisfied." Eggman-nega says. "Blaze, Mephiles, Sonia, M. Sonic, Storm, and Sally, you get by again." "S. Sonic, and Wave." Chris says. "Espio and Shadow one of you wi-" "Just get to it already." Shadow says. "Fine, Shadow, you're out of here."

* * *

_Shadow's last POV:_

_ "I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!"_

* * *

"Well there you have it, three down thirty-nine to go, so who will win, who will lose, and who won't be watching on the next episode of Total Sonic Island." Chris says.

* * *

**Author's note: I got rid of Shadow because it was the vote, so if you want someone else gone PUT THEIR NAME IN A REVIEW, or else I'll get rid of someone else you might want to win so don't foret to vote in a review.**


	5. Prank war

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Sonic the Hedgehod.**

* * *

"Last time on Total Sonic Island," Chris says. "it was a short episode but we had a spy like challenge where Shadow got fooled, Tikal was a spy without even knowing, and Sally was right for once. So who will win, who will lose, and who will get fooled again? All this and more on this episode of Total Sonic Island."

* * *

_Charmy's POV:_

_"I'm actually kinda glad Shadow is gone."_

* * *

Charmy, Vector, and Espio are setting up a trap for an Aerodynamic Eagle. "So do you think this will work, they are smart." Vector asks. "Of course it will, when have we ever failed to catch someone?" Charmy asks. "Good point." Vector says. "There, finished." Espio says. "I know you guys set a trap." Tails says. "And so do the rest of us." Chaos adds with the rest of the eagles behind him. "Oh-crud." Vector says seeing all of the eagles. "You guys are coming with us." Fang says jamming a paintball gun in their backs.

In a dark room.

"We know you know what the challenge is." Shade says. "So what is it?" Jet asks. "We'll never talk!" Vector yells. "It's a prank war." Charmy says. "What is your plan?" Mina asks. "Charmy shut up." Vector whispers. "We are making planes to shoot you guys with eggs and drop paint bombs on you guys." Charmy says. Vector is pummeling Charmy in his head. "What else?" Emerl asks. "The rest of us will be on ground throwing eggs, water balloons, toilet paper, stuff like that." Charmy says. "You'll never win!" Charmy adds. "CHARMY YOU JUST TOLD THEM THE ENTIRE PLAN!" Vector yells. "Oh." Charmy says. Fang and Blackdoom throw them out of the room.

One Hr. later.

"Perfect we know their plan." Cosmo says. "Yeah but how do we avoid the land troops, let alone the planes?" Bean asks. "Hmm." Tails thinks for a moment. "I GOT IT!" Tails yells so loud it wakes up Chris. "Huh-OH CRAP I'M LATE!" Chris yells. "So what's the plan?" Jet asks. "The plan is that we build battleships and put anti-aircraft guns on them to take care of the planes and canons to take care of the land troops." Tails says.

* * *

_Silver's POV:_

_ "What would we do without Tails?"_

* * *

One hour later.

"The ships are perfect." Tails says. "Challenge time campers." Chris yells. "Campers, todays challenge is a prank war." Chris says. "With one little twist." Chef adds. "What's the twist?" Silver Sonic asks. "One member of each team will be the leader and can take two pranks, the rest can only take one." Chris explains. "So one member of each team step forward." Chris says. Tails and Sonic step forward. "Ok, begin." Chris says walking away. "Quick get to your ships!" Tails yells. "Charge!" Sonic yells. The ships pull out getting hit with eggs. "We fire on your command." Chaos says through the radio. "FIRE!" Tails yells. "RETREAT!" Sonic yells then he Rouge, Big, and Tikal. "Sonic you're still in." Chris yells.

At the Speedshoes airbase.

"How did they know about our speed take down plan?" Sonic asks. "Charmy told them the plan." Vector says. "Oh-great." Eggman says sarcastically. "Launch the planes." Sonic commands. "Who are the piolots?"Espio asks. "Me, Storm, Wave, Mephiles, and-uh Charmy." Sonic says

"Air raid!" Silver yells then gets hit with an egg. "EVERYONE BATTLE STATIONS!" Tails yells. fang, Shade, Scourge, and Omega take the anti-aircraft guns and take out Storm, Charmy, Wave, and Rouge. "Shade and Fang are down, and the rest of us are out of ammo." Scourge says then gets shot. Admiral Tails,we are severely damaged, and the others are going down." Bean yells."Wait! Where are you going?" "I'm going all out on those guys." Tails says grabbing an egg gun. "You'll need some help." Knuckles says grabbing a smoke grenade. "Ok then, let's roll." Tails says.

Espio, Vector, and Ray are setting up a new trap. "so you think their down yet?" Ray asks. "More than li-" Espio says but gets hit. "What the heck!" Vector and Ray say. "Surprise." Knuckles says then shoots them.

One hour later.

"Is anyone still out there?" Sonic asks via radio. "Sonic, there are two players left other than you." Chris states. "And one of them is their leader." Vector adds. Everyone gasps. "Isn't it captain goes down with the ship?" Sally asks. "Hey, he is a good leader." Bean states.

Just then Tails flies up guns a blaze at Sonics plane. "She's going down!" sonic yells. "Tails look out!" Emerl warns. However it came too late as Sonic had shot Tails twenty times knocking him out. "somebody catch him, a death is bad for ratings!" Chris yells. Knuckles leaps out of a tree, shoots Sonic five times, and catches Tails. "What's a good prank war without pies?" Knuckles asks throwing a pie in Sonics face. "SOMEBODY GET THE DIRECTOR!" Chris says. "What's wrong?" I ask. "I'm taking an episode or two off, cover for me." Chris says angrily. "Wait I never said you could have a day off." I say. "I don't care!" Chris yells. "Uh Speedshoes bonfire, now." I state.

* * *

_Chris' POV:_

_"I don't have a say in the voting but they better get rid of..._

_Tails' POV:_

_"What happened?"_

_Chris' POV continued:_

_...Sonic because death damages ratings, thank you Knuckles for saving the ratings."_

* * *

At the bonfire.

"Ok, unlike Chris who takes his time handing out the marshmallows, I just get to the point." I state. "Charmy you' re out of, wait a second, WHAT." I yell. "Sonic may have cost us the challenge but he's still our leader." Charmy says. "Charmy you're off the island." I say.

* * *

_Charmy's last POV:_

_"Why me?"_

* * *

"Well there you have it, Chris is taking a vacation to cool down, Charmy is gone, so who will win, who will lose, and who will find out the cash prize, all of this and more on the next episode of Total Sonic Island." I state.

* * *

**Author's note: I trashed another Speedshoe because of reviewer request, I should get a poll up soon keep checking for it I'm still trying to get it up I can't figure it out, once you find it you can vote there, untill then please do so in a review.**


	6. Sing it

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Sonic the Hedgehog or the song.**

**Author's note: There will be no POVs in the chapter italics mean lyrics to a song.**

* * *

"Last time on Total Sonic Island," I say. "We had a prank war and why am I saying all this crap when I could just say why Chris isn't here? Just watch the last episode and see who wins this episode."

* * *

The Eagles are setting up some technological equipment in the cabin. "So, this will let us tap into the other cameras including the confessional." Tails explains. "Wait, has anyone seen Cream?" Chip asks.

At the other cabin.

"So the challenge is a sing off?" Cream asks. "Yes, and we all know their going to pick Tails because of his courage in the last challenge, to sing so we want you to push him off the stage midsong for fun." Sally says. "Ok!" Cream says cheerfully walking away.

Back with the Eagles.

The guys are telling stories. "...and that's why I'll never leave my parties again." Tails says. "Why did you even leave?" Silver asks. "Weren't you listening?" Knuckles asks. "Everyone, the challenge is a sing off." Cream announces. "Oh great." Blackdoom mutters. "Let's just get this over with." Bean groans. "Well we need a song." Emerl says. "How about Dreams of a..." Silver says. "NO!" Everyone yells. "What about," Jet says but is cut off by Tails. "If it's Free, no, lyrics too fast." Tails interrupts. Jet shuts up. "What about Lifehouse's _In Between the Raindrops_?" Chaos suggests. "OK." Everyone agrees. "Attention squatters it is challenge time." I say through a megaphone. "It's a sing off you have an hour to get a song and have it down. Cool? Cool." I say.

Speedshoe cabin.

"No we will not do your theme or your on your own Sonic." S. Sonic says."Fine." Sonic says walking out.

1 hr. later.

"Challenge time squatters." I yell. "First up the Eagles with In Between the Raindrops."

Tails and Cream are standing on stage the music starts.

_"Look around," _Tails sings. _"There's no one but you and me, right here and now, the way it was meant to be. There's a smile on my face, knowing that together everything that's in our way. We're better than all right. Walking between the raindrops, riding the aftershock we stand cool. Off into the sunset, living like there's nothing left to lose, chasing after gold mines, crossing the fine lines we knew. Hold on and take a breath, I'll be there every step, walking between the raindrops with you." "Take me know,"_ Cream sings._ "the world's such a crazy place, when the walls come down, you'll know I'm here to stay. There's nothing I would change, we're better than alright." "Walking between the raindrops," _They both sing. _"riding the aftershoooooock!" _Tails yell-sings being pushed off the stage onto his arm. The music stops upon everyone hearing a loud crack and Tails yelling in pain. "Get a medic." I say to an intern. "Well since we don't have a person to finish the song with Cream, I'm afraid, we can't finish and the Speedshoes have won." I say. The Eagles glare at Cream.

At the bonfire.

"Tails, what did the medic say?" Emerl asks. "It broke in half." Tails says angrily. "Well, Tails, since you were the victim of an incident two episodes in a row you get the only pick on who leaves." I say. "I pick Cream." Tails says not even thinking. "Cream you heard the fox, you're out." I say. Cream runs down the dock crying. "Hey Tailsdude, why can't we use the confessional today?" Chaos asks. "A bear got into it and we need a new one because some animal group took the entire thing." I say. "Oh." Chaos says.

* * *

**Authors note: I know short chapter, but I got writers block. Anyways, vote for who you want to leave for next week or I'll trash someone else on my own, and Chris will be back next chapter.**


End file.
